


ultimately

by mistyviolin



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, This doesn't even make sense I just like Grima and I wanted to write somethin quick, This isn't even shippy really, Ya boy Grima, ft. dragon boy Grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyviolin/pseuds/mistyviolin
Summary: They find remnants of Grima in that field, instead.





	ultimately

The fell dragon is weak. He is a fraction of a whole; he is not Robin but he is not quite Grima. He keeps Grima's temper and claws and wings, but he has Robin's kindness, his empathy and his stubbornness. 

Arguably, he has Robin's humanity. 

But Grima is not unlike a feral animal as he crouches on all fours and hisses in fear- he sees not Chrom but the blade he holds and every pulse of the human heart he stole screams more for him to flee. Grima may have Robin's body but still he feels a tail thrashing the soft earth and six wings flexing nervously- still he feels the burn of too many pairs of eyes on his face. 

Chrom's grip on Falchion is wavering, Grima can see it shaking and thinks of how easy it would be to (run himself through it) to take Chrom's hesitance and turn it against him. How easy it would be to kill the Exalt and be done with it- get rid of that blasted sword, the one thing able to harm Grima almost as much as Chrom himself.

But Grima possesses no such fervent self-preservation; he is caught between fight or flight. He wants to slit the Exalt's throat and and yet his own, but caught so intensely between the two he finds himself motionless. Instead he claws the earth anxiously. 

Chrom stops approaching, then, and Grima stops backing away and the growl settles in his throat. The shoulder bearing Naga's mark sheathes Falchion for the pathetic wretch that is now Grima. Kneels before him, quiet. 

He almost laughs. The Exalt pities him, does he. Thinks he is an animal to be tamed. Grima bares his canines and feels the guttural growl resurfacing before Chrom leans forward and just barely holds Grima's face in his hands. 

A passing thought whispers to bite him. He ignores it. 

"We found you, Robin," Chrom smiles, and headbutts him gently. Grima is befuddled. He stops kneading the meadow beneath his fingers. In fact, Grima stops doing much of anything. Breathing. Thinking. 

The fell dragon, breath of ruin and wings of destruction cries.


End file.
